Hero
The Hero is the player character of the Quest for Glory series. It is also the preferred occupation and the title used for said player. In the games, the player can choose any name for character. In the original game if no name is chosen it defaults to "Unknown Hero", and simply "Hero" in QFG5 (all other games require input of a name). His identity is given as Devon Aidendale in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide (however his story only follows the path of the three-four pure class types rather than any hybrids, with the Paladin originating from the Fighter in QFG2. The guide mentions other players will have their own heroes as well). He (or she) is also given additional names and backstories in Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero. Background Hero is the title for which all adventurers strive. A hero must be trust- worthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent. Be he (or she) fighter or wizard thief or man (or woman) about town; he (or she) is the desire of all women and the envy of all men (or perhaps the other way around). To become a Hero, one must first become an adventurer. Adventurers are most often Fighters, Magic Users, and Thieves. A few become Paladins. To be a Hero is, of course, one of the preferred occupations for Fighters of all times and climes. Receiving the adulation of a grateful peasantry (and often as not a few members of the fairer - which is to say, preferred - sex) can do wonders for your ego. The more substantial rewards from those of means can also be very useful when it comes time to advance one' s education and career with the marvelous Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School supplementary materials. The character name Devon Aidendale was made canon (Original Canon) when published in official game novelizations found in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. However, references to "Hero", and "Unknown Hero" are primarily used for the name/title of the character (to respect the intent of the series). Players can choose to use any name they prefer within the games (as well as any backstory and Hometown they can imagine). Ingame Character's definitions "A true Hero knows what must be done when there is need, and he must be able to do it." Rakeesh "the one that faces fear when the darkness gathers near" Poet Omar. "A hero will brave the very darkness for the needs of others" Ja'Afar's interpretation. "A real hero is someone who did not start out strong or powerful, but who uses his courage, brains and skills to become the best he can be" Wolfgang Abenteur "Master the Arts Arcane, use those magic skills to vanquish the evil curse, and you will become a true Hero!" Zara Shashina "To be real hero here, you need to become Paladin." Uhura "The stars predict that only a great hero may aid us through the upcoming darkness." Abu al-Njun In-game Character Biography The default “name” the game hero character beginning from QFG1 is the ”Unknown Hero” (Hero in QFG5). In general the Hero's backstory and who becomes is what the player makes of him. Each of the heroes may have different adventures and ones that differ from Devon Aidendale had through the book or the “Game Hero” is said to have had, or the other heroes from Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero had.QFGTAG, pg But there are a number of details mentioned in the narration (though many of these are amusing or potentially Easter Eggs). (these details budding RPGers and writers have the prerogative to ignore (and the novels and extended universe materials usually ignore). The characters in-game “biography” is discussed below. Enough information seems to place his original hometown either in Oakhurst or Coarsegold as a child and he left from there to go on his adventures. He may have seen the Wanted Sign for a Hero needed in Spielburg from the local Adventurer's Guild there, like many aspiring adventurers (see Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero). ...or in some stories he (or she) may have moved to a village to the east of Spielburg by the time shortly before QFG1 (for example Lucasville, Willowsby and Alpendorf), and saw the Hero Wanted sign there instead. Shema believed the Hero's hometown was in Germany.Shema (QFG2): Tonight I have prepared something especially for you so that you do not become too homesick. It is knockwurst and sauerkraut. Note: Devon (and Four Heroes) grew up in their villages so very little of the in-game biographical materials apply to their history at all. The Devons hadn’t even left the village before (in alternate canon including the four birds heroes they were originally from Silmaria, and grew up in Aloendorf), a detail differing from the “Game Hero’s” more humorous biography (which had him living and traveling throughout California in his youth). The Game Hero had lived in California, and apparently grew up there near Coarsegold and Oakhurst (either on our Earth or Gloriana, but its unclear). The Hero once spent a night in the land of Haight-Ashbury many years ago hallucinating from a bad trip.Narrator (QFG2):"The ceiling reminds you of a night you spent in the land of Haight-Ashbury many years ago. As a matter of fact, the whole place is like that" He has been to Yosemite National Park. He is aware places including Highway 101, San Francisco and Gilroy. Little is known about his family, but he is known to have a sister.Narrator (QFG5): It looks like a nice enough shrubbery, but you're not sure you'd want your sister to marry one. He also has a great aunt whom he visits from time to time (Aunt Helen?).QFG1EGA He used to give his Aunt Helen hugs and kisses on the cheek.QFG4. He has a grandmother he often remembers.Narrator (QFG3): "She reminds you of your grandmother" In the far future his great-great-great-great-grandson lives in the time of electricity and knows how to use toaster ovens. He had an old friend who was much like the bartender in Spielburg.Narrator (QFG1VGA): You know, that actually tasted fine! This really isn't such a bad place, after all, and the bartender reminds you of an old friend you used to know. In the Hero's childhood he used to climb around the town wall.Narrator (QFG5):"You climb around the old town wall for a while. It reminds you of your childhood." His favorite childhood cereal: Spork-Sized Dreaded Wheat. A toy that he had was a Magic 8-Ball.QFG2 He once played with boats in his bathtub. They always capsized.Narrator (QFG5):"Given your previous experiences with boats, you're not sure you can sail a boat that won't float in your bathtub. After all, your bathtub boat always capsized." He had a sandbox back home.Narrator (QFG2):"What fun! Just like your sandbox back home." He once read about Rumplestiltskin in a book.QFG4 He once received a tie as a present on All-Fool's DayQFG1VGA Years ago, he had seen a famous dunkin dragon. He had a horse friend named Flicka.Narrator (QFG1VGA): Looking at the Centaur's muscles, his hoe, and his four gleaming hooves, you get the feeling that it might not be the best of ideas. Besides, he reminds you of your old friend Flicka. The hero has a memory of playing Baseball for the Oakhurst Talking Bears and helping them win the pennant.You're rounding third base. The coach is waving you in! You slide into second base! The crowd goes wild! ...and the bases are loaded. You slide into home plate! The Oakhurst Talking Bears win the pennant! The Bears win the pennant! There was a time when he thought about climbing Mount Everest.Narrator (QFG1VGA): The back wall is one of the best examples of a perpendicular wall that you have ever seen. It reminds you of the time when you thought about climbing Mount Everest. He has also heard at some point, that rattlesnake meat is very tasty.QFG3 In the Hero’s hometown he has his own accountantNarrator (QFG2):"Whoo! You haven't seen a figure like that since you visited your accountant!", his own dentist, and a healerNarrator (QFG1EGA):"The old ticker just couldn't keep going. Maybe you shouldn't have missed the annual visit with your local Healer.", whom he has to take breaks from adventuring to meet his appointments from time to time. He is a movie aficionado including beach movies, Cheech and Chong movies, and Star Borez, films by Alfred Hitchcock, and The Mummy, and music such as; "Like a bridge over quiet waters..."Narrator (QFG5):A variety of herbs thrive in small containers on the table. Let's see -- there's parsley, maybe some sage, a bit of rosemary, and some thyme. It all reminds you of a song.. Thief Hero even blows on his fingers (like they do in the movies) before opening a safe. He found Alichica familiar possibly due to his resemblance to certain actors from Fredonia.Narrator (QFG2): "The odd character at this stand seems vaguely familiar." He often visited his Adventurer's Guild and Thieves' Guild in his hometown (which he often reminisces about).Narrator (QFG1VGA):"This Adventurer's Guild Hall reminds you of the one in your hometown. The traditional Moose head and other stuffed monsters...adorn the walls.Narrator (QFG4):"Your eye is drawn to the Thieves' Guild recruiting poster on the back wall; it gives you fond memories of your home guild." Little is known about his education. Though it is mentioned he has learned Griffin 101, he had studied Mordavian years ago, depending on universe sometimes Rune Lore 101 and Arcania 101, and he has also learned ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics while in grade school.Narrator (QFG3): There is some hieroglyphic writing on this pillar. Dredging up memories of your grade school hieroglyphics class, you think it says, "Look, the mooker has fallen off his mule!" Or maybe not. The hero has personal knowledge of certain 'Anachronisms' not yet invented in certain lands, but possibly existing in Fredonia (VGA screen technology for example)Thus, you leave it alone. Gee, you'd think the mad scientists would have at least invented VGA and ditched this monochrome text-only screen by now.). The Hero received FACS training and lessons from his old Town Guildmaster. He taught the hero that Lawyers were some of the Hero's worst adversaries.This plaque looks almost like the one from the Lawyers' Guild. It reminds you of something from your old FACS training: "What do you get when you cross a lawyer with a demon from hell? Another lawyer." You remember your old Town Guildmaster's lesson: "What do you do if you're trapped in a room with a Cheetaur, a Minotaur, and a Lawyer, and have only two flame darts left? Shoot the Lawyer. Twice." At the time of QFG1 he was a recent graduate of the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes. He noticed a poster at his local adventurer's guild requesting a hero to save Spielburg. He thought it sounded good, especially the 'no experience necessary' part. He spent a month's journey traveling over torturous terrain, narrowing avoiding death at every turn, he wasn't enthusiastic, but he made it to the town gates, and it was too late to turn back. He intended to defeat the monsters or brigands plaguing has the land or die trying. The Game Hero caused a Antwerp Population explosion in Spielburg(no matter what the player may have actually done in QFG1 itself). This is brought up both in QFG4 and QFG5 (story authors tend to ignore this, as it neither happens in Authorized Guide, nor How To Be A Hero, the population explosion still happened in Authorized Guide, but who or what caused is not explained, but Devon had no part in it). Between QFG2 and QFG3 the hero witnessed Shapeir being reconstructed, and a fierce storm that damaged one of the cranes.After you saved Raseir's sister city, you remember there were many cranes used to help in the reconstruction of Shapeir. In fact, you remember a wooden one that had been damaged in a fierce storm, but was still being used despite inadequate repairs. You wondered at the sanity in trusting a "doctored fir Raseir crane". According to the Hero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, the hero was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. If applied to Devon stories this can only be referring to magic user Devon's universe (as Devon is not a hybrid, and magic user is the only one who was sponsored into WIT). The other two-three characters dislike magic and fear it. The Hero always seems to pick up a copy of either FACS guide, Famous Explorer's Guide, or the Hero Journal before he goes on his adventures.Narrator (QFG3)QFG4 Technical Guide, pg 4 Rakeesh gives Devon the The Field Guide to Eastern Fricana shortly while on the journey after leaving Tarna, to head to Simbani Village.QFGTAG, 214 The Hero received a copy of HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV before he left Tarna. Given the few background details to the character given in off hand lines in the game, years having passed since he started his education and other details, including being open access to bars/pubs, as well as hints to previous drug use (and his potential drug use within the games), as well as the implied age of those he flirts with (Elsa is eighteen for example). It can be assumed he is an adult likely age 18 or over during the game series. He technically can prove himself to be an 'adult' or a 'man' in QFG3 during the initiation ceremony.To prove that one is a Warrior, one must undergo a series of trials testing one's skills. Through initiation, one becomes welcomed as a respected adult in this tribe. And a few lines in QFG5 refer back to his childhood. There is only one exception where Chief Thief refers to him patronizingly as a "Child" in QFG1 (EGA and VGA) in a condescending manner."I have had beginners before, but this Guild reached a new low when you joined. Child, you are a thief. Stealing is how you make a living. So go out there and steal something and hopefully you'll get, umm, that is, you *won't* get caught." And in the WIT if the Hero chooses to study there, it says he has 'outgrown his childish Hero business' again in a patronizing manner.Now you have outgrown the childish Hero business and can devote yourself to years of metaphysical musings and esoteric exercises designed to invigorate your intellect and to manipulate your mental and magical muscles. He is called ‘lad’ at least once. He is called a 'young man' or 'man' in several of the games as well (QFG2, QFG4, and QFG5). He is also referred to as a man in the Authorized Guide. The hero remains a virgin through most of the games, but has the potential to get married to one or more women in QFG5."Legend says only virgins can see unicorns. You pretend you can't see it." There are odd references to Hero possibly taking breaks from his adventures to do mundane things 'between games' such as visiting his dentist, healer, and personal accountant. There are a couple of mentions of his dentist appointments. In a few lines in QFG1VGA it mentions the hero missed his last dentist appointment and also his annual visit with a healer. In QFG5 a line says he has a dentist appointment in a week. The Hero sometimes remembers elements of both versions of his adventures in Hero's Quest/Quest For Glory 1.Narrator (QFG5): This drape reminds you of your old cape. Well, in the EGA version, anyway. Yeah, yeah, I know your old EGA cape was black, not blue. Other names and backgrounds *If no name is given for the hero in the first game (original version), he will be known as the Unknown Hero. In the VGA game the character will simply lack a name (though he will have option of answering "Unknown Hero" to the Gargoyle). The player is required to create a name if character from the remake is transferred into the second (or later game). The name "Unknown Hero" if used will transfer on to future games. *In Quest for Glory V, the default name is Hero. *The heroes Max, Charvel Steinburger, Sonny the Snake, and McKenna the Magnificent are introduced in Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero as graduates of the FACS from Oakhurst/Coarsegold who later travel to Spielburg from their hometown Adventurer's Guild, after accepting the Wanted Hero ad. *In the manuals screenshots of the menu are shown, with the character given amusing sample names, such as Brutus, Dingleberry, Gonad the Barbarian, Wednesday, Jester, and Joker. A character named Paladin is a bonus character in QFG5 for starting characters (to allow them to play as a Paladin class). *The QFG5 Official Strategy Guide includes names such as "Thief Bob", "Tyson", and "Pennteller" (the Paladin's name is not given but could be based on the default character named "Paladin"). *The name Devon Aidendale is the name of the character as he appears in the novelized versions of the story within the official Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide by Paula Spiese, Lori Cole,and Corey Cole. The town of Willowsby and character of Devon Aidendale became canon after they were published in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide) (though not mentioned in the games).From the back matter: "This is the only officially authorized strategy guide to the Quest for Glory series. Don't try to be a hero without it!" According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given to intentionally allow players to decide on it themselves."And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." "We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!"http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/studentcenter/topic.php?id=152"Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645Glory Story Time: Lori Cole...the hintbook kinda of does that, if you have ever read the hint book. It has the characte who shall not be named as the main character. Corey Cole: Ya, the Prima Strategy Guide to Quest For Glory. We can name him: Devon Aidendale. Lori: Devon Aidendale... Corey Cole: Is the character in that book. Lori: ...and that is where that came from. Corey Cole: And that name has become canon. Our only problem with it is that we are in a Germanic setting, and why do the heck do we have an English sounding name in a Germanic setting? Other than that no problem at all with it. Note: However, despite this opinion the Coles have at least gone on to name the four heroes Heroes (Hero-U) (and their background story would have been told in How To Be A Hero: By the Book, see Alternate Canon). However, it is a safe bet to consider the 'four Devons' as separate heroes in the multiverse and only representative of an infinite number of heroes in that world (the guide itself points out that other people's heroes may have different adventures than the one's each Devon had through the novels). Titles/Nicknames Through the course of the game series the hero is given many proper titles by various characters or from interpretration (or misinterpretation) of prophecies. Note: Some of these titles may appear in more than one category. Heroic Titles These are the titles designating the Hero's heroic nature. *Hero-to-beDryad (QFG1EGA) *Hero *Unknown HeroQFG1 *Hero from the EastQFG1 (from a prophecy) *Hero of SpielburgQFG2 *Real HeroQFG1EGA *Hero of the Realm of SpielburgQFG1VGA *Hero of the Realm *Hero of the Land of SpielburgQFG1EGA *Hero of TarnaQFG3 *Hero of Shapeir *Hero of the North/Hero from the North *Hero of the Northland/Hero from the NorthlandQFG2 (from a prophecy) *Hero-friend *Hero of the Kattas *Hero of Two LandsQFG2 (at the end of the credits) *Great Hero *Hero of MordaviaToday's Challenger: Hero of Mordavia Welcome to the Grand Arena of Silmaria. *Hero of RaseirToday's Challenger: Hero of Rasier?? *Hero of Many LandsToday's Challenger: Hero of Many Lands.?? *Brave and Kind Hero *O Prince among Heroes *Wizard-Hero *Brave One *True HeroQFG4: "We welcome you to the ranks of the few, the proud, the True Heroes." *Champion of SilmariaAwarded for winning Arena championship. *Famous Adventurer *Slayer of Monsters *Master of Swords Titles of Nobility The titles concerning the Hero's noble ambition or nobility perceived by others. *Prince of Shapeir (awarded upon saving Shapeir) *King of Silmaria (awarded upon saving Silmaria if the Hero accepts)QFGV *King of Marete (another title awarded, mentioned indirectly) *Ruler of Silmaria *O Prince among Heroes *O Prince *Prince Titles of Friendship Titles concerning the Hero's friendship to various people including Katta and gypsies. *Katta-FriendQFGV *Friend of the Katta *Hero-friend *O Friend of My People *Gypsy Friend *Hero-man EOF Titles *Brother Scorpion (title for "killing" Walid during the EOF initiation) *Brother Saurus (title for sparing Walid during the EOF initiation) Genie titles *MasterGenie (QFG2), Kalb (QFG3) *O MasterKalb (QFG3) *Master of the Ring *Lord of the Ring *Boss Class Titles Titles bestowed onto the hero based on class (note some of these may be shared across Hybrid characters). *Fighter *WarriorLiontaur guard (QFG3): "May the wind blow at your face, Warrior, and the hunting be good." *Simbani Warrior *Magic User *MagicianDryad (QFG1) *Want-to-Be Wizard *Wizard Initiate *Wizard *Wizard-Hero *O WizardKreesha (QFG3) *Paladin *Magician *Thief *Master ThiefLorre Petrovich (QFG4): "New Thieves will swarm here to be taught by such Master Thieves as ourselves." *Chief ThiefQFGV *Honest ThiefQFGV *Jackal"QFG2: ...Jackal among the goats... (a nickname/title for thieves in general) Deed Titles Titles referring to specific deeds. *Defeater of Elementals/Defeater of the Elementals *Hand of DestinyErana's Staff (QFG4): "Hand of Destiny, you are triumphant. She who would use me for her own glory is defeated." *He Who Waits BehindQFG2 (a misinterpretation by Ad Avis). *Doer *Changer of Worlds *Fate Maker *Releaser of Darkness *Doom of Tarna *Opener of the World Gates *Opener of the Way *Bringer of Spear *He Who Will Be King *Famous Adventurer Outsider titles *TravelerQFG2: Welcome, Traveler from afar... *WandererQFGV: "Welcome, Wanderer from afar" *Wanderer from AfarShema (QFG1VGA)Allow me to serve you, Wanderer from Afar" *Foreigner *Stranger from the North Nick names *HandsomeAlways happy to be of service, Handsome. *Curly Locks *Golden Hair *Goody-two-shoesBonehead (QFG4): "...wind up with the Goody-two-shoes blues." *Red Hot LoverBonehead (QFG4): "Return of the Red Hot Lovers, eh?" *Oh-Soon-To-Be-Supper(QFG1VGA) *Mr. Tender-MorselBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Hero LoutBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Lover BoyElyssa *BlondieHarami (QFG3) *Oh-Hider-In-HaremsBudar (QFG5) Other *Infidel of ShapeirBy order of Khaveen, Infidel of Shapeir, you may not pass through these gates unless I see your visa. " *O Finder of Lost ThingsQFG5 *Indian Giver Gallery File:Devon.png|Hero of Spielburg Behind the scenes *The character name Devon Aidendale was made canon when published in official game novelizations found in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. However, references to "Hero", and "Unknown Hero" are primarily used for the name/title of the character (to respect the intent of the series). Also the Devon Aidendale character really only applies to some very specific versions of the four character classes making certain choices that other players may or may not have made (such as avoiding attacking the Antwerp). The guide does mention that there are other heroes (with different adventures which the player's may have different than Devon's travels). *In sample character stats screens shown in the Quest for Glory Anthology manual, the hero is given the name Jester for the first two games, Joker in QFG3, and Wednesday in GFG4 section. *In the stat screen shown in the manual for HQ/QF1EGA he is given then name Brutus. *In the stat screen shown in the manual for QFG1VGA he is fighter with blank name (Unknown Hero). *In the stat screen shown in the QFG2 manual he is given the name Gonad the Barbarian. *In the stat screen shown in the QFGIV manual he is given the name Dingleberry. *A character named "Paladin" is included as 'import' option in QFG5 for people who may not have access to earlier games in the series. *The QFG5 Official Strategy Guide includes names such as "Thief Bob" (Thief), "Tyson" (Fighter), and "Pennteller" (Magic User) (the Paladin's name is not given but could be based on the default character named "Paladin"). *It is possible for the Hero to marry up to three women in a single game. A Paladin or Mage may marry Erana, Elsa, and Nawar. A mage or fighter can marry Katrina, Elsa and Nawar. Katrina is particularly picky and must be courted before anyone else (she will not marry anyone with thief skills). *Thieves are limited to only marrying Elsa and Nawar in a single game. *The ending will acknowledge whoever you married first (though you will have the deeds for any additional marriages). *Interestingly, the HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting issue in QFG4 confirms that the Hero of the QFG series is a Magic User, or at least a hybrid character. However, non of the Devon characters were 'hybrids', there is only one magic user Devon. *Devon Aidendale is not a hybrid character. But represents either a fighter who becomes a paladin, a pure magic user, and a pure thief. A pure fighter is included as an option in the story for QFG4. *Attacking the Antwerp in QFG1 is optional. Devon Aidendale did not attack the Antwerp and did not cause a population explosion. Other Heros in the Multiverse apparently did attack the Antwerp and caused a population explosion (strangely regardless of if they chose to attack it or not). *Paladins are at least by their very nature a hybrid character and earn 5 points in magic in QFG3, as soon as they learn healing hand spell, and can learn magic spells as well. Assuming they avoid looking for magic spells, and do not train their spells, raise their magic level, they will lose their magic points in QFG5. *Strangely, Budar confirms that the Hero hid in the Harems, no matter what class the hero might be (this a reference to the Thief events in QFG2). She also remembers the hero, although the Hero only meets her during the Thief path. *A reference in Adventurer's Guild in QFG5 mentions the hero having been trained by his Guildmaster in his home town. It also mentions his master training him to use two flame darts if confronted by a Lawyer. This reference is odd if the character class is not a magic user. But would make more sense if the hero was being trained to be a magic user. *Given the few background details to the character given in off hand lines in the game, including being open access to bars/pubs, as well as hints to his previous drug use (and his potential drug use within the games), as well as the given or implied age of those he flirts with (Elsa is eighteen for example). It can be assumed he is an adult likely age of 18 or over during the game series. He technically can prove himself to be an 'adult' in QFG3 during the initiation ceremony. *The Hero appears in an odd bit of 'expanded universe' in Quest For Glory V Readme File. *In a few lines in QFG1VGA it mentions the hero missed his last dentist appointment and also his annual visit with a healer. *The Hero is roughly six feet tall (based on his height compared to Antwerp which is about six-feet tall). See also *Hero (Hero-U) and Four Heroes for information about the Hero as he appears in Hero-U. *The hero appears in non-canon fan games, see Hero (unofficial). References Category:Careers Category:Titles Category:Characters (Original Canon) Category:Five Friends Category:Males Category:Famous Explorers Category:Hero Category:Famous Adventurers Category:Kings Category:Heroes